psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
RP 2011-10-30
19:47:35 KataraPlushie It was lightly snowing outside as Katara stepped outside her igloo for a breath of fresh air. A few villagers milled about, but being that it was still fairly early, many were still inside their homes. It was a beautiful day with the snow falling; she wished Aang were here to share it with her. Unfortunately, he was away on a post-war related trip. 19:49:46 AangPlushie Aang rose on a beautiful day in Ba Sing Se. It was time for another postwar meeting with Earth King Kuei and other leaders in the Earth Kingdom. He would have to do four weeks of these meetings, two weeks in Ba Sing Se, followed by two more in the Fire Nation. Though the day was beautiful, Aang couldn't help but feel a little downbeat, knowing he wouldn't see Katara for a month. 19:53:34 KataraPlushie "Morning, Katara," she heard a familiar voice greet her. She turned and saw her brother walking by. "Good morning and what are you doing up so early?" she asked. "You're never up this early..." "Dad and I are going on a little hunting trip today," Sokka replied. "Have you received any word from Aang?"(cont'd) 19:54:25 KataraPlushie "No...," she replied. "Why would I? He's only been away for two days..." Two days too many, she couldn't help but silently think. "Nothing, just wondering," he told her. "Catch you later." 19:57:00 AangPlushie Aang wandered around the streets of the Earth Kingdom Capital, thinking of his girlfriend, all the times he had spent with her, all the memories they had made in their time together. He didn't want to leave her, but sadly, he knew his duties to the world came first. 20:02:39 KataraPlushie A little while later, Katara met up with one of her friends, Kyra. "It's too bad Aang had to go away on that trip," Kyra said. "Will he be leaving like that more often?" "I don't know," Katara replied. "He /is/ the Avatar; he has important things to attend to. I hope he doesn't have to leave to go on these trips too frequently." She cast a slightly sad look off to the side. 20:06:34 AangPlushie Aang encountered a kid he had met when he had been in Ba Sing Se right after the War. The young man's name was Buras, and he was right around Aang's age. "Hey, Aang!" he said to the Avatar. "Oh, hi Buras," Aang said, sort of down. "Hey Aang, what's wrong man? Why are you down?" Buras saw the young Avatar's head hanging down. "Well, I had to leave Katara behind to come here for thesemeetings. I miss her." Buras nodded and said, "Oh yeah, that Water Tribe girl I saw you with. Well, hey, you'll be back to her! You're not apart forever!" Aang sort of nodded. "True, but I hate to be away from her." 20:11:38 KataraPlushie "Well, at least you have some time alone," Kyra told her, trying to cheer Katara up, but her statement having the opposite effect. I don't need any time alone..., she thought, downcast. Seeing the error of her statement, Kyra apologized. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."(cont'd) 20:13:27 KataraPlushie Katara tried to smile a bit, saying, "It's okay. I know you didn't." "I know its hard for you," her friend said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "but it's not forever. You should send him a letter sometime soon. Tell him how you're doing and all." Katara nodded. "I will soon enough." 20:20:29 AangPlushie "Well, hey, at least you have a girlfriend..." Buras said somewhat dejectedly. "I had a crush once, but she didn't like me back." Aang turned to his friend. "Hey, love is hard when you're young. But...it will get better. You will find your true love, I know it." Buras smiled. "Thanks, Aang. If you miss Katara, why don't you write to her?" Aang nodded and smiled. "Why didn't I think of that! Thanks, Buras. I'll have to do it after this meeting I have though. It starts in an hour. It's hard to be the Avatar, you know. I got to get going." Buras and Aang exchanged a high five. "All right Aang, see you around." Aang headed towards the royal palace to meet Kuei. 18:00:52 KataraPlushie While practicing Waterbending techniques later on, Katara caught sight of her brother and father returning from their hunt which appeared to have been successful as they were carrying a medium-sized Polar Leopard. "Hey, Katara," Sokka greeted her cheerfully.(cont'd) 18:03:25 KataraPlushie "Uh, hi," she replied, eyeing the leopard a bit uncomfortably. "Looks like you had a good time, hunting..." "Sure did," Hakoda said. He saw, though, that his daughter was a little downcast. "Anything wrong?" "No, it's nothing," she said. "I guess it's just a little odd not having Aang around here. But I plan to send him a letter sometime soon. Maybe even tomorrow..." 18:07:33 AangPlushie After the peace meeting let out, hours had gone by. Aang sighed sadly. "All in a day's work for the Avatar," he said sadly to himself, knowing an entire day had gone by. The sun started to set over Ba Sing Se. He passed by the Jasmine Dragon on his way back, and saw a couple enjoying the sunset, their hands interlocked, the woman's head on the man's shoulder. It reminded Aang of the first time he and Katara kissed, at that same location just a few months ago. All it did was make the young Avatar miss his girlfriend more. (cont'd) 18:08:43 AangPlushie He walked back to the apartment, hoping to get back in touch with her, in any way. There, he saw the pen and paper on a small desk in the living room. "I know!" He said to himself. 18:12:42 KataraPlushie Later that night, Katara sat on her bed, twiddling her fingers idly. Although she had met up with family members and a few of her friends, it felt as though she had spent the whole day lonely and isolated. She was still pondering over whether to send him a letter. She didn't want to seem desperate or anything.(cont'd) 18:13:50 KataraPlushie She came very close to getting out of bed and writing a letter a few times, but thought better of it. It's only been two days..., she tried to tell herself. Besides, he's probably too preoccupied right now with post-war stuff. 18:16:15 AangPlushie Aang cut himself off before he started writing. /Maybe I should wait a few days...but I love her so much...I miss her.../ He didn't know what to do. He thought he should at least wait another day, for other things to happen. However, not having her by his side stung. 18:20:34 KataraPlushie Katara saw her brother again the next morning which was a rather cold, windy one. "Hi Sokka," she said half-heartedly. "Oh hey, little sister," Sokka replied, bright as ever. As always. "You send a letter to Aang yet?" "No," she told him.(cont'd) 18:22:21 KataraPlushie Sokka smirked a little at this which irritated her a bit. "Why not? Don't want to seem too lonely?" he asked jokingly. She half-wished she could send a water whip at him. "No!" she exclaimed defensively even though it was kind of true. Her brother just shrugged and walked off. 18:24:53 AangPlushie Aang decided to put down the pen and relax. "I should wait...let things happen first, don't make it look like I'm suffocating her." He went back to the couch and laid down, exhausted after the long day of talks with leaders throughout the Earth Kingdom. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 18:28:56 KataraPlushie She tried to fight off temptation. It didn't work. By the afternoon, she had given in to her desires and sat herself at her desk, a scroll, brush and ink laid out before her. She could still hear her brother's teasing words in her head. Oh forget him..., she thought as she prepared to write. 18:33:09 AangPlushie Aang awoke an hour into his sleep. He had just lived through a hard dream, him seeing Katara in tears, sad that Aang had not written her. /That's it.../ he declared in his mind upon awakening. He went back to the desk, picked up the pen, and started to write on the paper before him. 18:36:54 KataraPlushie She kept it simple and short, knowing he probably didn't have too much free time on his hands to read something lengthy. "Dear Aang, I know it's only been three days since you've been away, but I thought I'd write you anyway. So, how have you been?(cont'd) 18:38:49 KataraPlushie How's you're trip to Ba Sing Se been going? Anything big accomplished at the peace meetings you had to attend? It's been very quiet here in the tribe without you around. I know these meetings are important, but I still wish you were home. I love you. Katara." Now to send it, she thought. 18:42:17 AangPlushie Aang wrote the words as they came to his mind. "Dear Katara, I wish I didn't have to be here alone. It's only been a few days but I already miss you. These postwar meetings are boring. Also, I can't help but think about you during them. I hope all is going well in the South Pole with you and your family and friends. It's still so long...twenty-seven days. I love and miss you. --Aang" 18:46:50 KataraPlushie A few days passed by since she had mailed out the letter with nothing much exciting happening. She was washing clothes outside her igloo one late morning when she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and looked up to see a messenger walking towards her, carrying a letter in hand. She stood up excitedly unable to hide a grin. Could it be? she thought as he handed it to her. 18:50:25 AangPlushie Three more days passed, his first week in Ba Sing Se. He was walking in a local park when a soldier riding an ostrich horse rode up to him. "Avatar Aang, a message for you." The young Avatar took the message from the soldier. "Thanks, sir." The soldier nodded and rode away. Aang took the letter and saw a familiar emblem. "Water Tribes!" Indeed, it was, the emblem of the Water Tribes, blue... 18:50:25 AangPlushie ...with a moon and three ocean waves enclosed within a circle. He couldn't help but feel excited, sure that it was her. 18:54:49 KataraPlushie After a brief exchange of greetings where the messenger then wished her a good day and rode off, Katara broke open the seal on the letter which she recognized as Ba Sing Se's own seal. It has to be him, she thought ecstatically as she unrolled the letter and read it. Turns out she was right. 18:56:09 AangPlushie Aang opened the letter with excitement, looking forward to seeing if it was her own writing. He saw the words "Dear Aang" and quickly recognized the writing as hers. "Katara..." he said happily to himself, starting to read the letter. 18:59:59 KataraPlushie As she read Aang's letter, she found herself grinning immensely and growing a little teary-eyed, feeling both sorrowful and happy. She wished the next few weeks would be over already, but she was overjoyed at hearing from him. He should be receiving my letter sometime soon, she hoped. Forgetting her previous task, she entered her house, eager to write a response. 19:02:32 AangPlushie Aang was relieved to hear from his Water Tribe sweetheart, but still felt that pit in his heart from her not being there. Still, at least he had heard from her. "I wish I was home too..." he whispered quietly and sadly. He wanted to just forget the meetings and go home, and return to her. Alas, he knew all he could do was write for now. So, he decided to head home and write another letter before his next meeting. 19:09:21 KataraPlushie She got to writing right away. "Dear Aang, I just got your letter. It's so great to hear from you. Like you, I also wish these meetings would just be over. I've been okay, but it's been dull around here. Not that there's anything wrong with talking to family and friends, but still... Sokka has been teasing me a bit, but oh well, that's Sokka...(cont'd) 19:11:13 KataraPlushie Hope you've been well. Enjoy the warm Ba Sing Se air; it's pretty freezing down here in the South Pole. With a lot of love, Katara." She put down her brush, waiting for the ink to dry now. During that time, she read over his letter again. 19:16:13 AangPlushie Aang got to work on his response letter. "Dear Katara, your letter from the South Pole came today. It's great to hear from you again! My trip is going okay, we are getting things accomplished, and so far, it seems like there has been no recent issues in the Earth Kingdom. Still, like I said, the meetings do get boring, and it's hard not to think about you. I only have a week left before I go onto the Fire Nation. I'm glad you're doing okay, though. I can't wait to get home...at least one week is just about done. I love you...I miss you. --Aang" 17:48:30 Now that the two were exchanging letters back and forth, the days didn't seem as long as before, although they were still quite uneventful. Writing letters wasn't face-to-face contact, having him right there, but it was something and she'd have to deal with it for now. Not longer after, she received his second letter. 17:52:10 Aang received Katara's next letter from her, on the ninth day of his Earth Kingdom stint. He could see that things were different for her without him, and just wanted to be back, and bring that warmth with him. He sighed and placed the letter down after reading it, knowing he had yet another meeting to go to. 17:54:31 "Dear Aang. Great to hear from you (as always)," she began her third letter. "Not that weâ€™ve been writing letters back and forth, the days are beginning to pick up the pace a little. Still, though, I want you home. Yes, not too long before you go to the Fire Nation. And then you'll be halfway through.(cont'd) 17:57:22 I hope you're having good weather up there because it's still frigid here. I was washing clothes the other day and accidentally left them sitting in the basin when your letter arrived. I was only gone for fifteen minutes and the water had completely frozen over. Not that it was a problem to fix that, but still.(cont'd) 17:58:37 I can imagine those meetings must be boring. But I'm glad things are getting accomplished there. I still want you home; I've said it a million times, but it's true. As always, I love you. Katara." 18:02:20 With the meeting having let out, Aang got to work on another response letter. "Dear Katara: Yeah, what else is new with Sokka...he teases us all the time. I wish I could go down there again and spend some time with you. It's beautiful here in Ba Sing Se; maybe the next time we take a trip away from the South Pole, we could come back here. I guess the next letter I get will be the last one you will address to Ba Sing Se, at this pace. I love you. --Aang" 18:08:16 Yet another letter arrived for her only three days later. "Must have someone special you're writing to, seeing how you've been receiving all these messages lately," the messenger said with a warm smile. Katara grinned and replied, "Indeed. I've been writing to my boyfriend lately. He's been busy lately, attending post-war meetings and all, being the Avatar..."(cont'd) 18:10:46 The messenger raised an eyebrow. "Avatar Aang?" he asked to which she nodded. "Well, isn't that something? You're very lucky to have him." "I know," she said. "Well, I must on my way. Good day," he replied. 18:13:13 It was the twelfth day he was in Ba Sing Se. A messenger approached the young Avatar, who was sitting on the steps of his apartment, soaking in another sunny day. "Another message for you from the Southern Water Tribe, Avatar. Where do these keep coming from? This is the fourth time in the last week and a half." (cont'd) 18:14:47 "My girlfriend," Aang smiled. "I miss her so much, but we're still in communication this way. I'm glad I can still hear from her." The messenger nodded. "I see. Well, enjoy what I assume is her latest message. I don't look inside these things, but, from what you're saying, I assume it's her." He handed Aang the message and rode off on his ostrich horse. 18:21:01 "Dear Aang, Ha, yeah, what else is new? He's Sokka after all, but he hasn't been teasing me as much as before. I wish you could come down here, too, at least for a few days. Ah, so the weather has been good down there. That's nice. A vacation definitely sounds fun. I'd love to visit Ba Sing Se again.(cont'd) 18:23:50 You'll be in the Fire Nation by the time you receive this letter. Two weeks down, two more to go. I can't wait to see you back here in the South Pole again where you belong. With love, Katara." This time, she made sure the message was delivered to the Fire Nation. 18:25:53 As the fifteenth day of his peace meetings began, Aang was now in the Fire Nation. It had taken him thirty-six hours to get from the Earth Kingdom Capital to the Fire Nation Capital. He made his way to the Royal Palace, where Zuko was waiting for him. "Greetings Aang, it's great to have you back," Zuko bowed to him. "It's good to be back, though I wish someone was here with me..." Aang replied with a bow as well, despite still missing her. (cont'd) 18:27:25 "Oh? I assume you mean Katara..." Zuko replied. "Heh, that's funny, I got a messenger hawk from the Southern Water Tribe today," he chuckled, the hawk flying onto his shoulder. Aang took the message from the hawk and opened it excitedly. (cont'd) 18:30:18 After reading the response, Aang asked Zuko if he could take time to write his next letter, which Zuko agreed to, keeping the hawk nearby to send it. Aang went inside and found a desk, and started his next letter. "Dear Katara, I am now in the Fire Nation. Our time of exchange will be shorter now; should take two days to deliver instead of three. I'm glad to be halfway done. Yes, I do belong in the South Pole. I can't wait to be back. Still missing you, --Aang" 18:34:27 The same messenger came by only two days later with another letter, one day earlier than she expected. Once she saw the familiar Fire Nation emblem, however, she remembered that he had probably just arrived at the Capital. Sokka ambled by as she was about to go inside her house.(cont'd) 18:36:11 "Hey there, Katara," he said casually. "Oh hi, Sokka," she replied. Sokka noticed the letter in her hand. "Another letter from Aang? This must be the billionth one." He smirked and ruffling his sister's hair, teased, "Well, aren't you two lovebirds cute?"(cont'd) 18:38:33 Katara instinctively sent a stream of water right in his face. Sokka took several steps back, wiping his face then looking up and glaring at her. "Okay, not funny!" he said. "Neither was you teasing me," she shot back. "Yeah, whatever, I guess," he said coolly. "Well, I've gotta go. Later." 18:41:33 Aang and Zuko were on the outside of the Palace, with nothing set up for that day. Later, Mai joined them. 18:44:38 "Oh, hello again Aang," the Fire Lord's girlfriend said. "Hi, Mai." Mai then hugged Zuko and gave him a kiss, to each of their delights, but to Aang's sadness. "Something wrong?" Mai asked the Avatar. "Sorry, just seeing you two in love, it's a reminder of how much I miss Katara. It's been a couple of weeks since I last saw her. I've been doing these meetings all this time. The only way I can talk to her is with messages." (cont'd) 18:46:51 Mai and Zuko each nodded. "We've been there," Zuko said. 18:47:34 "I've had to send letters to Mai while I was away, and I missed her so much." Mai again nodded. "It's hard, can't say we blame you for missing her, Aang. I missed Zuko plenty while he was gone." 19:24:37 Katara was glad to read that it would only take two days for letters to arrive to and from the Fire Nation. Two more weeks, just two more..., she thought to herself as she wrote her response. As with every letter, she opened with "Dear Aang."(cont'd) 19:27:22 "Glad that it will only take two days instead of three for them to deliver messages; the less waiting, the better. Say hello to Zuko and Mai for me whenever you see them next. How have they been doing? I'm very excited; only two more weeks of this! Good luck sitting through more meetings. Love, Katara." 19:30:29 Aang crossed another day off his calendar. It was now the nineteenth day of his travels, just eleven left before it was back to the South Pole. Another meeting awaited him. However, before he left, a messenger hawk arrived, much to his delight, as he knew who it was. He read Katara's letter before making his way to the meeting, reminding himself to respond later. 19:35:36 Katara stood outside, practicing her Waterbending for a bit; after a number of bitterly cold days, it was warmer today. Sokka walked by, saying, "Only eleven more days..." He smiled, but warmly this time. Since the last little incident a couple of days ago, he had been more supportive than teasing. Katara only smiled. 19:38:23 Aang walked out of another meeting, and started onto his response letter. "Dear Katara, it's almost over. The days are getting shorter, it seems. Another meeting complete. I'm getting more excited with each passing day! I hope you are holding up well, still. Not long now! Love, Aang" 19:42:35 Two days later, as expected, another letter came; she wasted no time in responding. "Dear Aang, I know I'm so happy! It does seem that the days are passing by more quickly. Sokka has stopped his teasing since I Waterbent at him last time he did so. I'm doing well. I hope you've been good also. Love, Katara." 19:51:17 Aang sat down and read Katara's latest message before responding. This was now day twenty-three. "Dear Katara, we're down to just seven days. By the time you get this, it will be just five. It's so close! I miss you. If I were standing next to you, I'd have to chuckle about that thing with Sokka. Can't wait! Here's hoping this week goes by fast. Love, Aang." 19:55:45 Day twenty-five and only five more to go. Katara was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Dear Aang," she wrote ecstatically. "I miss you, too. But yes, we're so close! *Raises imaginary glass* Yep, here's to this week hopefully going by fast! Love, Katara." 19:59:49 It was now up to day twenty-seven. Just three left. "Dear Katara, I think this will be the last letter I write to you. By the time this gets there, it will be just one day until my return. There is no point in writing any further. I will be home soon! Just two meetings left. When I get there, expect a big hug and a kiss for you. I love you so much, and I still miss you. Love, Aang." 21:14:35 KataraPlushie She was standing outside on a gorgeous winter day, practically bursting with excitement as she finished reading what would be his last letter. One day! she thought giddily. It had been a long month, quiet and very empty, but that emptiness would be no more. It was almost time. 21:17:22 AangPlushie As the last meeting let out, Aang packed up his things and prepared to leave the Fire Nation Capital for the Southern Water Tribe. For the first time in thirty days, he was about to see his girlfriend once again. Many letters had been exchanged, but it was never quite the same as seeing her face to face. 21:21:10 KataraPlushie That night, Katara was able to lie in bed and relax. Well not quite since she tossed and turned around often out of excitement. She looked over at the pile of letters he had sent her on her desk. I'll finally be able to see him in person, she mused. Enough of pen and paper for now... She dozed off shortly. 21:24:13 AangPlushie Aang finished up his preparations the next morning, then enjoyed a breakfast with Zuko and Mai, whom had each been gracious hosts to him for the last two weeks. After this, he bid them farewell and re-boarded Appa, and guided him into the sky, now South Pole-bound. 21:27:49 KataraPlushie Katara sat with her family in the living room, Sokka sprawled out on the floor, Kanna on a couch and Hakoda and Pakku seated in chairs. "So, you excited?" Sokka asked, a twinkle in his eye. "Absolutely," she replied. "Why wouldn't I be?" "It'll definitely be great having Avatar Aang back here," Hakoda agreed. "Now it's just a matter of time." 21:31:49 AangPlushie Aang grew excited as he guided the sky bison through the skies, the temperature dropping as he headed towards the South Pole. However, the cold was offset by the warmth he felt thanks to his excitement of seeing Katara again. Momo chittered curiously at Aang's happy look. "Well, Momo, we're going to see her again for the first time in a month!" He said to his lemur. 21:35:57 KataraPlushie "Shouldn't be long before the two lovebirds are back together again," Sokka said, on the borderline of teasing, and gave his sister a saccharine grin. Katara rolled her eyes. "Don't push it..." Although she was really too anxious to care much about what he said. 21:38:36 AangPlushie Aang directed Appa over the main village of the Southern Water Tribe, watching the reconstruction continue. However, the only thing he desired to see was the face of his girlfriend. He directed Appa to the landing. 21:42:12 KataraPlushie "Was it just me, or did I hear a loud rumbling outside, like thunder?" Pakku asked, raising an eyebrow. Or maybe like a sky bison..., Katara instinctively thought. Her eyes widened as she processed this thought. She rose from her seat and chimed, "Or more like a sky bison!" "What, really?" Sokka also rose.(cont'd) 21:44:13 KataraPlushie They all bounded outside the house, Katara emerging first. And indeed her prediction was true for she saw Appa soaring above, closing in on the South Pole, just ready to land. She grinned from ear to ear, barely able to contain herself any longer. 21:45:12 AangPlushie Appa's feet landed on the snowy ground, Aang hopping off it. The first sight he saw was Katara running towards him. A smile quickly lit up his face as he opened his arms out to her. "Katara!" 21:49:32 KataraPlushie It took her barely a second to race over to her boyfriend and throw her arms around him in a tight hug, finally having him there with her after thirty days. She laughed and cried at the same time. "You don't know how great it is to have you back. I missed you so much," she choked out. 21:52:12 AangPlushie Aang teared up a little as he felt his girlfriend's love again. "I missed you too, Katara. It has been way too long," he chuckled out slightly. "But yeah...it feels awesome to be back." After a few seconds of holding in this hug, he instigated a kiss. 21:56:31 KataraPlushie Katara didn't care that her entire family was standing not too far away, waiting to welcome Aang back to the tribe. She leaned in and shared in a deep kiss, still feeling a whirlwind of happiness and love. 21:59:43 AangPlushie Aang separated from the kiss after some time but continued to look into his girlfriend's eyes lovingly. Some distance away, Sokka chuckled and twirled his head around. "Ah, love..." 22:03:26 KataraPlushie Katara barely heard her brother's statement, simply gazing into Aang's eyes, still beaming and standing there with her arms around his shoulders. "Earth to the lovebirds... Care to greet the rest of us?" Sokka asked. 22:04:49 AangPlushie Aang was snapped out of his love-induced trance. "Oops..." he said as his cheeks turned bright red. "Uhhh, yeah...how have you all been?" He addressed the rest of the family, who had come with Katara. 22:08:13 KataraPlushie "We've been holding up well, although it was certainly different with your absence," Hakoda told him. He approached Aang and the two exchanged the traditional Water Tribe handshake. "Yes, it was a change not having you around," Pakku agreed. "But it's good to see you back again." 22:11:38 AangPlushie Sokka came up and also gave Aang the Tribal handshake. "Yeah, it got kind of weird without you around, buddy. Almost as if it were boring..." Aang looked back at Sokka. "Well, I'm sorry about that," he chuckled. 22:14:37 KataraPlushie "And my sister over here was practically dying without you here," he added and smirked. Katara blushed. "I was not," she said. Up to teasing again? Really? she thought. 22:16:11 AangPlushie "Come on, Katara," Sokka said. "All it was for most of the time was waiting for that next letter from Aang, rushing to write one back as soon as you got it..." He smiled and poked his sister on the shoulder, continuing his teasing of her. 22:19:21 KataraPlushie Fine, be that way... "Whatever you say," she replied. "Well, I'm no longer 'dying', as you say," she added dramatically, laying a hand on Aang's shoulder. 22:22:26 AangPlushie Aang smiled back at Katara as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Neither am I...I missed you so much, Katara," he said happily, glad to see her. 22:25:55 KataraPlushie "I'll bet I missed you more," she said. Sokka rolled his eyes slightly and walked away to leave the two be. She was sort of relieved at that. 22:27:50 AangPlushie "There's no way you did," Aang responded. "I missed you way more." As they exchanged, the rest of the family walked away. "I think love is at is best when the lovers are alone," Pakku said and laughed. 22:31:46 KataraPlushie "Well, I wouldn't bet on that," she joked. "But it's just awesome to have you back." She gave him another hug. "Hopefully it'll be a while before you have to go away on those meetings again." 22:33:09 AangPlushie Aang returned the hug happily. "It's awesome to be here with you again, and thankfully, no more of these for a couple of months at least." 22:35:58 KataraPlushie "Well, that's a relief." She looked out at the rest of the village, seeing the rest of her family walk away from the scene, then back at Aang. "I love you, Aang," she told him. 22:38:25 AangPlushie He looked into her eyes, and had just five words for her. "I love you too, Katara." 22:43:00 KataraPlushie The two simply stood there in the village, some villagers standing on the sidelines, also happy to see the Avatar back in town, although not nearly as happy as Katara. It was a long, drawn-out thirty days, but it was finally over and for a while, too. She could truly enjoy herself now. 22:45:24 AangPlushie Aang didn't care about the other villagers at that moment, just focused on his girlfriend whom he had not seen for the last month. He was ready to spend time with her again, finally able to enjoy himself as well. Notes * First appearances of Mai, Buras, and Kyra. ** This is Kyra's only appearance. Category:Roleplay